A chipmunk problem
by Spyro the demonic wolf
Summary: Since when do girls turn into chipmunks and boy chipmunks at that! SINCE NOW! Please read! :3
1. Chapter 1

Hi Dacota1110 here! I have a joint account so this is my BFF fanfic. I hope you like it and we will try to update daily. Btw this is a transformation fic.

Based on chip and dale rescue rangers.

Warnings: none

Point of view: Kesha Bailey (oc)

Plz don't kill me :3

Hi I'm Kesha Bailey I'm a young teenage girl with a spunky attitude but right now I'm a male chipmunk known as chip though let me tell u all about what happened to me so here we go...

One rainy Sunday night I was walking down the bright lighted street it looked beautiful with the lights I looked around and I saw a shadowy man getting hit by a car and laid there still I was shocked I ran over and shook the man"hey you alright mr?!" I shouted he opened his eyes he had beautiful blue eyes they shimmered in the moonlight he grabbed something out of his pocket and it was a golden necklace with a charm the charm looked like an acorn though I wasn't sure "d deliver this to mr banks before he he" he started "yes before he what?" I said starting to feel nervous "uh" the man died and still holding the necklace "wh what where does this mr banks live?"I couldn't hear an answer I didn't notice a guy spying on me from an alleyway I took the golden necklace "woah it's shiny!" I said. I looked down at it it shimmered like real gold does and I stood up"poor guy he didn't deserve this" I said feeling guilty and glum "though I have to figure where this mr banks lives"

I was determined to return this to this mr banks I started walking home but a tall bulky man standing in my way"um can u move please I'm trying to get home" I said politely the man stared down at me with his violet eyes he dug into his pocket and pulled out a needle and jabbed it in my arm "ow!" I said I looked back at him he was gone "gah" I said again I felt a tingle around my body though I ran home and felt really tired the last thing I remembered was falling asleep or knocked out cold onto my bed. Through the night I felt cracking and snapping and I think shrinking I was sleeping peacefully though I didn't feel anything the next morning I was asleep though I was woke up when I felt my furry belly I stood up shocked I looked down my belly it was covered in brown and what I thought was light brown fur though probably beige "wha what's going on!" My voice was very very squeaky I looked down and saw that my night pants were bigger than me my family must've heard my squeaks and they all came in "honey!" Cries my mom I looked at my shirt though was now a bomber jacket and I looked up and notice a fedora. "Aaaaaauuuuggghhhh it's a rodent!" Shouts my mom she was overreacting like how she was with rats and mice*did she

called me a rodent?!" I thought I looked down my back though it was mostly covered by my jacket and I saw a wagging tail it was black and white I felt my nose it was cold,wet and soft to touch "I'm a rodent!" I cried though my family heard squeaking from my mouth"dad can we keep him!" Asks my sister Marine picking me up "erm I'm not sure we should keep him as a pet" he said "he's a pest" shouts my elder sister violet "but he's harmless" says marine violet hates rodents. Violet overreacted a lot and slapped my face I whimpered and my ears fell down "violet! Just because he's smaller than.." Started her father"no I hate rodents take him outside before before achoo!" Violet sneezed after the sentence"oh my gosh I totally forgot she's allergic to animal fur!" Cries my father I remembered that necklace the man gave me I searched among my chest fur I kinda blushed a bit since it's well my breasts but turned into fur I couldn't bare getting thrown outside in the cold and rain *where is it!* I thought then I saw marine looking in my bed "hey has anyone seen Kesha I only see her night pants in the bed" mom and dad looked at me in chipmunk form and my human photos of myself "where's Kesha u beast!" Cries my mom "mom it is me!" I cried but knowing they hear squeaks from my mouth violet sneezed again "we have to take him out a a achoo!" Says violet "honey I think we should!" Says mom "no!" Cries marine "honey we have to!" Says mom I started weeping mom,dad,marine and violet stared at me. My stomach begins to feel pain and I weeped more "hmmmm" luckily my father was a vet and he checked my stomach I groaned and whimpered and squeaked all at once "hmm he must've have a bad stomach ache" says my dad "what's that?" Asks marine she never actually had a stomach ache but when a baby she had once she was a strange child. "Please marine don't ask questions" he told her "ok" she said with a small voice mom took his arm and walked into the closet of my room they begin arguing about me I was whimpering and weeping at the same time "hhmmpff" says violet then sneezing after that.

Till next time

~Dacota1110


	2. importand an

Sorry guys but im putting this story up for adoption. my best friend (author to this story) moved away and dosent wish to continue. please pm me if you want to continue this story.

till next time

~Spyro the demonic wolf.

(I changed my pen name.)


End file.
